The Wonders of Gaia
by A.Nightmare.You.Love
Summary: Kaiba is playing online and gets an interesting IM...I'm bad at summaries. Warnings inside. Puppyshipping Oneshot.


Alright, this is a first attempt at this pairing, don't kill me if it sucks, I'm generally a SetoXAmelda fan but no one is reading that except a few people so I'm going to take the little idea that popped into my head and turn it into a fic. Also, I blame the crappy-ness on the time: 3:0toam. Thank you, those who read this! I love tormenting Seto!

**Warnings: Yaoi of course…and swearing, 'cause I love to…Some AmeldaXBakura fluff, mentions of previous BakuraXKaiba, hints of RyouXOtogi. Oh, can't forget, OOC-ness cause I can't write Kaiba or anyone in character to save my life. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: 'And it's tearing me apart…to know I'll never own you like he does…I long for you…I need you…so baby…oh screw it, I can't write lyrics to save my life. I don't own the damn thing, none of us here do. Note the word 'fan' and 'fiction' in 'fanfiction'. It ain't just random words strung together. I don't own anything at all, except my original stuff I'm trying to make into a manga. That being said, we can go on with the ficcie…**

''**IM**

'_**Italics'**_**thoughts**

**Make Inu: pathetic dog, loser (if that is wrong, blame it on the site I got it from: Wikipedia. 'Nough said.)**

**Koinu: puppy**

**Neko: cat**

**The Wonders of Gaia and Bakura Lose **

Kaiba Seto was unbelievable bored. Not only did he have to suffer through the boring lecture on mathematics ever conceived,he had to listen to _Jonouchi Katsuya_ rant about how great he was. Luckily, he had his laptop to play with and was IM-ing one of the very few human beings he could actually put up with. Of course, it being Yami Bakura, they were bad-mouthing the pharaoh, his hikari and the battalion of losers that were ever present. Normally they did this verbally but Bakura was spending quality time with Ryou, whom he had forced out of school so he could give him breakfast in bed, a back massage and let him sleep in. The things that yami did were usually perceived as lover gestures but Bakura adored his hikari and Otogi, who _was_ Ryou's boyfriend, was too busy to do so on regular bases and trusted Bakura to do it. The funny thing was that neither ever held it against the dice-obsessed teen, another Seto could put up without killing.

'I am so fucking bored, tell Otogi to come take care of Ryou so we can fuck with the make inu, all Ryou's doing is sleeping!'-TheGodofAllEvil (this is Bakura's screen name. I thought it fit.)

'Didn't you want him to sleep you whiney bitch?' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko (That's Seto. He reminds me of a kitty.)

'…yah, but now I'm bored…come fuck me." -TheGodofAllEvil

'Kiss my ass.' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'Only if you do me first.' -TheGodofAllEvil

'I'll tell Ryou you raped me. Better yet, I'll tell your boyfriend. Amelda said no more unless we asked him to join' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'That's my line you asshole! XD'-TheGodofAllEvil

'Shit, I gotta go, I'll tell your hikari's boyfriend to go play Suzie Homemaker at lunch.' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'I love you.' -TheGodofAllEvil

'Burn in hell' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'Not without you baby. Have fun, see you later'-TheGodofAllEvil

With that parting comment Bakura signed off and left Seto to go back to playing on Gaia. Everyone was playing on their laptops, since the teacher was really doing the same and just talking about math in case the principal was bugging the classroom…again. Normally Seto's little white-haired, blue-eyed male character was wearing clothes he, Bakura and Bakura's lover had decided they liked-props of having a homicidal nutcase and his equally cracked boyfriend as your best friends; everything was a good idea. It was even better that his second best friends were the first's hikari and hikari's boyfriend and would restrain them before it got outrageously out of hand. Today it was a black midriff exposing sleeveless top, black punk pants with chains and loops and his black Vash of Trigun coat (you can actually get those on Gaia, my friend bought one for 30,000 gold. It was so cool, it looked just like Vashie's and she's a Vash lover. But now she's broke.) This outfit had actually been a requirement of another friend of his when he had to ask for a hefty loan. Leave it to Amelda.

It was actually sad that he had to ask for money but he loved shopping on this game and wanted to buy the Vash coat for 30,000 gold, gold being the currency of Gaia, and he had gone to Amelda. They had meet online in a vampire forum a month after Dartz was gone and wound up becoming close friends, especially after the redhead started Bakura, mainly because neither had any other friends-aside from Bakura-who got their fashion sense and intense love of all things vampire. So Amelda had forked over the money saying that his character was going to wear that outfit with the coat or a black shredded dress (it's a really sexy dress I love but I am flat broke on Gaia. T.T). On the occasion, when Amelda and Bakura were on, he would wear the dress and strut into a random forum just to see the looks on people's faces. But today Amelda was busy doing some online boot shopping in reality and Seto knew better than to interrupt that, so he settled for the usual and walked into his favorite vampire forum out of sheer boredom.

Then an instant message popped up and he was surprised to see an unfamiliar address but eyed the little figure used to represent the person who had seen and IM-ed him. Red eyes, black hair and an altogether male figure in dark clothes similar to his own but more concealing, save the very similar red Vash coat, made him keep staring. That was sexy. That he could look at all day, rather like the Mutt who he thought was attractive but annoyed the hell out of him. Only his two best friends, Amelda and Bakura, knew about his obsession though and eagerly thoroughly bashed the poor Mutt to make Seto feel better.

'Hello Sexy. Nice coat. 30,000 gold right?' –RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

'Yeah, I had to get a loan from a friend. Nice name, you into Duel Monsters? Or is it just to match the pretty face?' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'I duel. The looks are designed for the card. You?'- RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

'Ditto. Want to mess around?' -BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'…how?'- RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

'What are u really wearing right now koinu?' –BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'…school uniform. You?'- RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

'Same. Can you take it off?' – BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'I wish. You want I can meet you later…in reality. Do you know where Domino High is? How 'bout there at ten?' – RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

'Can I bring a friend or two so I know you aren't going to rape me? How do I know your telling me the truth about still being in school?'- BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'Bring to. I might bring one…but I doubt it. Just one thing first…your really a guy, right?'- RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

'Yeah' – BlueEyesWhiteDragonNeko

'Okay. Just making sure. See you…'- RedEyesBlackDragonKoinu

Seto grinned and exited the conversation, sending Amelda and Bakura an email saying why he needed them and that he had a challenge for them. If they could take all the computers out of the school, make a mountain and get a picture, rehook all of them back up and download a video of the process onto YouTube by the time school was in tomorrow. In exchange, he would go to the next school dance as his Gaia character and wear the shredded dress and his Vash coat but that was only if they downloaded a video on YouTube. If they could present a picture of the mountain with them standing on it in one of those really old, instant picture cameras then he would ask Katsuya to be his date. If they did both, so would he. It kept them busy if this was whom he thought it was.

'This is so stupid, the Mutt is never really going to come," Amelda mumbled, hugging Bakura to ward off the cold night air that enveloped the waiting trio. The white-haired yami pet his lover's hair, glancing at Seto.

"How do we even know it _is _him?"

"We don't. At ten you two can start the bet, I'll wait alone," Seto said, feeling sorry for the cold sensitive pair that had thoughtlessly agreed to accompany him. Maybe Yugi tachi and Yami didn't like the pair but they were good friends and cared about their rich friend's welfare with an intensity that was scary. And rather amusing considering both had at one point or another made attempts on his life and he had to do a strip search of Bakura to make sure he wasn't being robbed. Not like it helped, Bakura was far too clever to let a little strip search get in his way and it was mainly a means to up the challenge. He liked seeing how much he could steal before putting it away nowadays with people he liked, like Seto, but the strip search was really a continuation of a joke. Bakura had said that he could be stripped naked after robbing a place and still get away with the stuff. Seto had taken him up on the challenge, if only because Amelda and Otogi had burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, but if he tries anything, scream," Bakura said, smiling at the CEO.

"Yeah, we'll come rip out his intestines, feed them to Snickers and rearrange his organs," Amelda added, rubbing his cheek against Bakura's chest. "We can even take out his eyes, cut open his head, and show him his lack of brains."

"What if I like whatever he decides to do?" Seto asked and then turned to the cuddling pair. "And who the hell is 'Snickers'?"

"The kitty 'Kura bought me. If you like it, we want details. Fun details, not the crap Ryou gives about how sexual activities aren't something you discuss in public," said the psychotic redhead.

"Of course I will. You two pleasure me with vivid descriptions constantly anyway. I wouldn't want to be a lousy friend, would I?"

"That a boy. Make us proud and fuck him on the teacher's desk or somewhere really dirty," Bakura said, giving his friend a fanged grin before leading Amelda away to start their end of the bet. Seto stood alone for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of the person he was meeting and he leaned around the corner to see Katsuya, wearing tight jeans, a tight red T-shirt and a black coat that reached the blond's knees. His eyes were ringed in black eyeliner and he was nervously looking about as he neared Seto's hiding spot. The brunette waiting until he was in grabbing distance and caught the other duelist by the arm before pinning him to a wall and kissing him passionately. He was glad that this time he had borrowed Bakura's trenchcoat so that he wouldn't be as easy to spot, otherwise the affect wouldn't have been half as good as it was.

"_Kaiba?_" Katsuya managed in a surprised voice and Seto let a dark, evil chuckle.

"Well, never thought you hit on random men on Gaia, Koinu," Seto teased, caressing the other's boy cheek.

"You actually have an account on Gaia?"

"Yes twit. Mokuba thought it would be good for me and Bakura persuaded me so he would have a friend."

"What about his boyfriend?" Katsuya asked as Seto ducked his head and began planting gentle kisses along his exposed throat.

"That was before we found Amelda in that vampire forum, when I was sleeping with Bakura so he wouldn't rob me blind," explained the taller male in between licks and nips, fingers slipping up Katsuya's shirt to grope his chest.

"Oh, that feels good…wait, you slept with Bakura?"

"I had to work off the lust you make me feel somehow," Seto purred, hands dropping abruptly to Katsuya's legs and spread his thighs to thrust his own in between them. The blond moaned and his head fell back as his mouth opened so he could inhale gasping breaths when Seto playfully rubbed his leg against the bulge in Katsuya's pants. "Want me to work it off on you?"

"Yes. God, I've wanted you so long, don't stop Seto…," Katsuya begged, wrapping his legs around Kaiba's waist so that the Blue Eyes Wielder could carry him into an empty room and lay him down on the teacher's desk. They were going to spend all night there and make up for every time they had ever argued.

The next school dance was a month later, lasted a whole two hours and was the second most attended dance that Domino High held: the Valentine's Day one. There were two things that made it the best ever for everyone, even the teachers. The first was the video clip of Amelda and Bakura doing exactly what Kaiba had bet them to. The second was when the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the youngest in the world, came with Jonouchi Katsuya in a dress. Several people commented about it and he simple said he should've known Bakura and Amelda could do it.

After the initial shock and amusement everyone went about their own business and only Bakura kept teasing the brunette, who had silver hair to match his avatar. Amelda didn't tease him, mainly because Bakura had talked him into a dress as well, 'talked' here having the meaning of 'told Amelda to do it or he would be sent to the shadow realm and raped by Yami-like shadows all night.' Needless to say, Amelda had agreed. When it came time for the last slow song of the evening the redhead dragged his boyfriend away and left Seto alone with Katsuya, who slid his arms around the taller boy's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Never thought we'd wind up dancing…usually when I fantasized about this, you're not in a dress though," Katsuya told him.

"I wanted to get rid of them to spend time with you," Seto said, arms around Katsuya's waist. "I had to come up with a challenge and a prize that appealed to Bakura and Amelda."

"I know. It's odd that now that we're dating I like your friends better. Yami always made them out to be such…monsters but they aren't half bad. I mean I still like my friends but…"

"I know what you mean. Your friends are livable now too. We've actually made them put up with each other," said Seto, leaning in and kissed his lover. "They should give us a medal."

"You know, I love Gaia," the blond said when their lips parted and Seto chuckled.

"So do. You look very sexy with red eyes and black hair."

"You look good like this. I wish I could take a picture…" Katsuya purred, running his fingers through Seto's temporarily white hair.

"Wish granted."

They both turned to see Bakura standing there with a camera and Amelda laughing. For about five seconds time stood still until Seto pulled away from Katsuya, took his hand and placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

"Please excuse me for one minute," the usually brunette CEO murmured and turned to Bakura and Amelda who ran for their lives, Seto hot on their heels.

"There's a sight I never thought I'd see: Kaiba Seto running after a homicidal five thousand year old tomb robber and his crazy red-haired boyfriend, both of whom have made attempts on his life and now are his best friends, because they got a picture of him dancing with his boyfriend in a dress," one yaoi fangirl who was watching nearby commented.

"The unexpected is always in sight around here," her friend retorted taking a sip of her punch. "Wanna go take a picture and post it on a Yu-Gi-Oh! fansite?"

"Yeah. I love the Internet."

"Yeah. Best evil invention ever."

**Yeah, I don't really know what that was about. Maybe it was my inability to log onto Gaia from my computer manifested into weirdness. I don't support random meetings online; it just worked with this fic. Don't do it. That being said, I apologize for the crappy-ness. I am not a Puppyshipper by nature but I like that pairing. Third favorite one after KaibaXAmelda and KaibaXBakura. I support the weird ones boys and girls. I also love 'Kura and Amelda, thus their weird appearances in this. Thanks for reading this and please review. I wish you a very good day. Later! **


End file.
